Usuario discusión:CrisBel043
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki Drama! Gracias por editar la página Jang Geun Suk. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) holaa me llamo Klaudia (= a mi tambien me gustan los animes xD yo tambien kiero aprender ablar koreano bueno saludos de Peru ^^ Hola Klaudia q chevere q te gusten los animes yop los adoro!!!!.... y eso de hablar coreano hay algunos cursos en el internet q los estoy siguiendo!!! Sabes creo q en Peru todo esto del mundo asiatico esta muy explotado en tup pais, a muchisimas personas les agrada... en mi pais no hay nada de esto somos contadas las personas q nos gustan esto.... pero no importa Fighting!!jajaja... te mando un saludote desde Ecuador.... hola gracias por responder mi mensaje sabes en peru habian hecho un reportaje sobre el K-POP (q alegria) yo no lo vi pero lo llegue a ver por youtube me emcione bastante =P y salio el grupo SS501 (mas me emocione =D ) no se si seras fans tu de ese grupo sus musicas son las mejores ( LOVE YA, LOVE LIKES THIS, ETC) tambien salieron las fans de peru de aca ahora estoy tratando de localizarlas XD para unirme a ellas ^^ "Espero que vengan algun dia a PERU " Yo tambien estoy aprendiendo coreano en una pagina http://spanish.visitkorea.or.kr/spa/CU/CU_SP_8_6_1.jsp =) ahi te la dejo cuidate espero que estemos en contacto :) saludos de PERU kdt ahhhhhh... (eso fue un grito)...jajajaja.... Pss igual vi el reportaje hecho en Peru sobre el KPOP, hay muchisimas fans, de lo q vi estaba el grupo japones Arashi.. y pss obvio de SS501 de verdad ellos me encantan.. q gusto q a ti tambien te gusten.. creo q son los mejores.... los comence a ver a raiz del dorama Boys Before Flowers. ahi pss me enamore de las canciones Because, I'm stupid y Making a lover.. pero la cancion q mas me gusta es A song calling for you.... el video me mata..jajaja... en especial por Kim Hyung Joon!!!!!!..... q chevere q compartamos los mismos gustos.. y xfa si sabes algo del grupo de fans q tratas de unirte avisame... aunque sea sere parte a la distancia!!!!..jajaja... igual cuidate full y saludos desde Ecuador"""" hola a mi tambien me gusto el drama "Boys Before Flowers" donde trabajo "Kim Hyun Joong" wao es genial que te guste lo que a mi me gusta ^^. Yo empeze a ver los doramas desde que comenzo Coffe Prince ( el principe del cafe) de ahi me empezo a gustar y empeze a ver mas doramas hasta que llegue a ver Boys Before Flowers y de ahi me entere que Kim Hyun Joong tenia un grupo y empeze a escuchar sus musicas y me enamore de todos los miembro (K LOKA K SOY =D) Ok cualquier noticia te la hare saber de los SS501 pero sabes si se van a separar o detro de un año van a juntarse de nuevo ( ESO SE DICE ) si sabes algo habiazame :) OK kdt beii .. !!!! Hola sabes yop tambien he oido de la separacion de SS501, aunque ellos dicen q no es asi.. todo se debe a q los guapos..jiji... integrantes ahora solo piensan en sus carreras individuales y lo bien q les va ir.. no desmiento q han hecho un gran trabajo son todos unos artistas... pero en la musica creo q su fuerte es q sigan como un grupo.. sus canciones son geniales... la verdad asi van a rompen el corazon de sus miles de fans en especial en latinoamerica y no digamos del mio..jejeje... eso si pasa algo sobre esto te aviso!!!! ay sip cuentame q doramas se transmiten en Peru deben ser bastantes nop??..jajajaja.... Cuidate.. XD hola bueno ahorita en mi pais esta dando Goong ( Aqui lo llaman Educando a la Princesa) no se que dara despues que termine pero se dice que el siguiente dorama sera Boys Before Flowers ( Chicos Salvajes lo llaman a zi ) lo van a transmitir en español latino wao estoy contenta. A eso sobre los SS501 no se sabe aun nada como dices tu ellos dicen que no se van a separar pero no se sabe realmente , ellos estan haciendo sus cosas individualmente algunas de las noticias dicen que se va unir detro de un año (ESPERO QUE SI ^^) cualquier noticia te hago saber ok zaludos te dejo mi msn para contactarnos mas seguido oK kdt un abrazote Beiiiiii.!!!!!!!!!! claudiveth12mz@hotmail.com su platica es entretenida... hola amiga te tengo la ultima noticia ahi va : ¡Kim Hyun Joong y Yoon Eun Hye juntos en un nuevo drama! De piedra me he quedado al oír la noticia. Parece ser que este 2011 nos depara muchísimos nuevos dramas para deleitarnos. Esta vez se ha confirmado la participación del guapísimo kim hyun joong y la talentosa yoon eun hye en un nuevo drama previsto para la próxima primavera.El drama será una comedia romántica y estará basado, cómo no, en una manga japonés. Sigue leyendo para más detalles. xD inocente a mi me hicieron esa broma lo vi en una pagina y me lo crei sorry si te molestaste esque en mi pais se celebra ( Dia de los Inocentes ) pero lo vi el lado bueno jaja cuidate a ver si me respondes xD beii ZALUDOS ^^ ahhhhhh... (eso fue un grito)...jajajaja.... me lo crei por completo te juro q casi me caigo de mi silla.... osea un drama con esas super actores.... de veras q me lo crei...jajajaja... ah casi me da el patatus... aqui en ecuador tambien se lo celebra... pero esta noticia me dejo helada.... pa q muy buena..jaja...XD tup tambien te debes de haber llevado un susto.. XD.. y tambien en otra pag vi q yoochun (es de JYJ) iba a visitar paises sudamericanos.... pero si q ando boba tambien me lo crei..... pa la proxima no me hagas emocionar tanto..jajaja... cuidate full... saludos... SIP.. tambien para la proxima yop te voy a hacer asustar..jajaja... :* hola jaja que bueno que te lo creiste yo igual asu me ubiera gustado que fuera verdad jaja pero que se va a ser , espero que me engañes a ver si caigo xD bueno cualquier cosa te habizo kdt beii oki me avisas cualquier cosa y yop te aviso.. sabes en ecuador creo q tambien quieren incorporar todo acerca de los dramas coreanos ya q en un canal en este 2011 van a dar esencia de verano y vals de primavera.. yop yap los vi por you tube.. pero quiero verlos en doblaje en español....jejeje.. me encanta vals de primavera...sip... ay sip casi me olvido pero nunca es tarde pa decir ¡¡¡¡¡ Feliz Año!!!!!.... q este año sea el mejor para las asiadictas...jejeje... y q vengan muchos dramas buenos q nos hagan reir y hasta llorar..jajajaja.. en especial de jang geun suk..uy lo amo!!jeje.. cuidate..bye :D :D Hola soy nueva en wikia y Eun Hye es una de mis actrices favoritas... gracias por darle una arregladita al perfil de ella : : :no hay de q.. sabes me gustan q mas gente se siga registrando... y le sigan dando aportes muy importantes a cada pagina.. me encanta el interes q pone cada persona.. y yap sabes si necesitas ayuda en algo me avisas. no dudare en ayudarte.... muachas gracias a tip por haberte registrado... cuidate!!! Ola Nena aqui te dejo todo lo ultimo de los SS501 => : Sorry por la demora Bueno primero vamos a comensar con nuestro Oppa Kim Hyun Joong: te voy a dar una pagina donde vas a ver un video donde nuestro Oppa dice cual fue el mejor beso del dorama Playfull Kiss: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=FCft8Y4pdwM ( copia la pagina ) Ahora vamos con nuestro Heo Young Saeng y Kim Kyu Jong prometen publicamente "Los 5 integrantes deSS501 regresaran juntos algun dia" Los integrantes del grupo SS501, Heo Young Saeng y Kim Kyu Jong llamaron la atención cuando revelaron “Algún día, los 5 integrantes regresarán como uno” durante su reunión de fans en Hong Kong. Los medios de comunicación de China, Fensiwang reportaron el 11 de enero “Kim Kyu Jong y Heo Young Saeng dijeron en frente de las fans que SS501 regresaría de nuevo y pidieron a las fans no preocuparse”. De acuerdo con la noticia, ambos quienes recientemente llevaron a cabo una reunión de fans en Hong Kong, revelaron que sentían pena de que las fans no pudieran ver a todos los integrantes de SS501, le dijeron a las fans “Actualmente, estamos trabajando por caminos separados para nuestro propio desarrollo, pero no nos hemos separado, no se preocupen”. Kim Kyu Jong y Heo Young Saeng dijeron “Los sueños que cada uno de nosotros tiene son diferentes, aún cuando nos hemos cambiado a diferentes agencias, eso no significa que nos hemos separado. Algún día, podrán ver a SS501 con sus 5 integrantes juntos”. Mientras tanto, la reunión de fans de ese día estuvo llena de fans mostrando así su popularidad. Comenzaron su presentación con la popular canción del drama coreano “Boys Over Flowers, “Because I am Stupid”, ambos saludaron a sus fans en cantonés, mostrando su sinceridad. También pasaron un rato harmonioso donde personalmente prepararon tostadas (Nota Kano: Algo como pan tostado XD) y café para darle de comer a algunas afortunadas fans. Después Kim Kyu Jong y Heo Young Saeng les dieron de comer, las fans tuvieron que calificar la comida y Heo Young Saeng perdió el juego y tuvo que tomar wuhuacha (un tipo de té) como castigo. Al final de la reunión de fans, Kim Kyu Jong bajó del escenario para darle la mano a las fans y cantó su sólo “Wuss Up”. Heo Young Saeng cantó la popular canción pop “Love Like This”. El momento en que ambos tomaron las manos de las fans y les dieron abrazos, gritos de envidia se pudieron escuchar por parte de toda la audiencia. Ahora otra vez con nuestro Oppa Kim Hyun Joong : Fue elegido como la estrella mas ardiente de 2010 en China ¿Quiénes son los ganadores del año 2010 en china entre todas las estrellas pop de todo el mundo? “Guo Ji Zai Xian(国际在线),” un canal de entretenimiento en China, llevó a cabo una encuesta titulada “Las estrellas más ardientes en el 2010” durante cuatro meses. Los resultados muestran que Dai Yue(代悦) obtuvo el primer lugar entre las estrellas chinas, Zhong Han Liang(钟汉良) entre las estrellas de Hong Kong y Taiwán,' Kim Hyun Joong '''entre las estrellas japonesas y coreanas y Justin Bieber entre las estrellas de estados unidos y Europa. Kim Hyun Joong ganó el título de “Estrella más ardiente” en Japón y Corea. En los primeros lugares de la lista estuvieron Kim Hyun Joong, Park Yoo Chun y Kim Jae Joong. Park y Kim son ex miembros de TVXQ y se separaron del grupo para formar un nuevo grupo JYJ. Kim Hyun Joong ganó gran popularidad en China, Japón y Corea con su actuación excelente como cantante y su apariencia sobresaliente. Park actuó en el drama “Sungkyunkwan Scandal” y comenzó exitosamente su carrera como actor en 2010. Todos expresan su gratitud hacia las fans cada vez que encabezan listas de popularidad y esa debe de ser una de las razones por la que las fans los aman. '''Bueno cualquier cosa yo te escribo Ok a ver k noticias me tienes tu xD' Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ' q lindo q aun sigan juntos aunque sea por caminos separados y sus trabajos individuales yop se q cuando se reunan nos van a dar una gran sorpresa, yap no aguano mas me encantaria otra vez verlos juntos cantando y bailando es q son tan lindos....!!!jejejeje.... y psss kim hyun joong oppa se lo tiene bien merecido mas q ardiente es todo un superstar jajajjaa... es tan sexy debian nombrarlo el mas ardiente de todo asia...jajaja... sabes tup q andas mas enterada q yop.... q es ese nuevo grupo SS502??????? dicen en la agencia q yap tienen a los miembros y todo pero xq tiene q ser tan parecido al nombre de nuestro grupo favorito...????? cuidate,-.... ()()( XOXO.... 'Olz nena si tambn eh escuchado sobre ese grupo SS502 mi opinion esta mal xk es muy parecido al de los SS501 =S pero ojala k el grupo k tanto keremoss los SS501 vuelvan a unirse komo antes es mi gran sueño =D ''' '''DSP prepara debut de un nuevo grupo ( Informacion sacada de kanojokhj ) Nota: jaja me da flojera traducir esto XD porque desde la perspectiva de Kano no tiene que ver con SS501… ¿la razón? Porque SS501 para Kano no es ni un nombre, ni una agencia… es la amistad de 5 chicos: Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong, Park Jung Min y Kim Hyung Joon. (All is about performance!!) Todo lo demás… es chisme DSP Media Entertainment está preparando debutar con un nuevo grupo de chicos que los representantes de la industria musical han nombrado “SS502”. La compañía comenzó audiciones anteriormente y los miembros fueron elegidos el 7 de enero. La compañía creo el grupo con la intención de continuar el éxito de sus grupo de jóvenes representativo, SS501. A pesar de que la fecha del debut no ha sido revelada aún, cada uno de los integrantes están recibiendo un entrenamiento estricto en diversos géneros. En una entrevista con Newsen, DSP reveló “Cerca de cinco integrantes se han unido al grupo. Publicaremos los detalles sobre la confirmación de los integrantes a finales de este mes. Hemos traído a nuestros compositores para hacer un cambio musical y nuestro objetivo es debutar durante la primera mitad de este año”. BUENO NENA KUALKIER KOSA PREGUNTA NO MAS OK KDT MUXO AMIIA ''' '''BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Administracion A todos los usuarios de Wiki Drama se les comunican los nuevos cambios por favor colaborar para mantener ordenada esta página. Todos los artículos deberán tener un mismo formato *1 – Perfil *2 – Biografía *3 – Dramas *4 – Temas para Dramas *5 – Programas de TV *6 – Películas *7 – Anuncios *8 – Videos Musicales *9 – Reconocimientos o Premios *10 – Curiosidades *11 – Enlaces *12 – Galeria *13 – Videos Entre otros cambios: *No deberán ir encabezados en los Artistas y Dramas excepto en los Grupos Musicales (1 encabezado por grupo) *No poner fotos intercaladas con información. *La galería deberá ir de 4 fotografías por fila sin exceder en el tamaño Esperamos su ayuda y comprensión Nota: Los artículos deberán ser modificados durante el trascurso de esta semana. Sara0512 21:08 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Ola :D Olaa! Pues yo muy bien.. bueno ya aregle la pagina de SS501, tambien puse la discografia que me quede a medias de restaurarlas, espero q os gusten, ya q otro usuario me pidio que arreglara mas la pagina hace unos meses, xq estaba muy basia comparada con las demas.. Me avisas si quieres q te ajude. ok? Bye KaThE Ola!!! :D Ola!! De nada.. como ya te dije antes, ya me lo habian pedido que la arreglaran, pero esq no havia tenido tiempo.. Y a tu respuesta a lo de la pregunta....Jajjaja Si si, yo cree la pagina de los Ulzzang, y no no hace falta tener los ojos tan grandes, xq la mayoria se ponen: lentillas de colores, más la linia blanca debajo de los ojos, más las pestañas postisas, más se ponen un parecido pegamente entre el parpado para hacer el ojo mas grande o simplemente lo hacen con la PC. Cdt KaThE Solicionado Ola!!. no pasa nada , pideme ayuda cuando quieras... Ya averigue lo que te paso, seguramente habras visto el video de Kim Jeong Hoon, en algun blog. cierto? y habras plicado encima para que se te haga grande, fuiste a cojer el link y te salio esto; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErbCAS4ZmqA'&feature=player_embedded ',, la parte subrrayado tienes que eliminarla, porque si lo pones directo asi para que lo suba a la pagina de la Wikia, te sale error, y no te deja subirlo. espero poder haverte ayudado. chauu KaThe xD gracias por ayudar con la edicion de City Hunter que bueno qe me ayudaste con el dorama ATT: Leeminho1996 Sobre Jay Hola respecto a Jay quisiera tenerla bloqueada por un tiempo mas ya que yo entiendo que mas adelante hara publicidad y no quiero saturarla con imagenes ya que muchos usuarios se exceden al momento de subir imagenes, yo ya he colocado su discografia, sus videos y tambien su proxima pelicula. Ya que veo que por cada publicidad u otro poyecto que realizan empiezan a subirles todas las fotografias caso como Koo Hye Sun, UEE entre otras en las cuales no se ven imagenes que sean de utilidad en el perfil ya que la mayoria son de publicidad o fotos personales etc. Ahora te explicare el motivo de porque hago esto hace unas semanas habia problemas con respecto al cargador de imagenes y quise averiguar el porque? y descubri que en algunos afiliados a Wikia estan desactivando el cargador de imagenes por son demasiadas las imagenes que suben saturandolo por completo, creo que a todos los usuarios nos disgustaria que eso pasara aqui dado a que son muchos los dramas y actores que hay por crear. Espero puedas entenderme tu y los demas usuarios ya que diariamente aqui se suben muchas imagenes. Sara0512 02:36 12 may 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Te comento que a partir de ahora hay medidas que tomar con respecto a las imagenes en los artículos puedes leerlo en la Wiki Actividad debajo de los artículos Más populares. Sara0512 17:22 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Olaa La verdad ami tambien me gustaria arrreglar la pagina de Sunny Hill, pero no puedo hacer nada xq no la cree yo.. La verdad que ya me paso un vez, con la wiki de Nine Muses, y me regañaron.... :(. Asi que no puedo hacer nada , solo que agregar el video musical,,, . Bye .KaThE Estimada persona: Pues me di cuenta en una de las paginas que edito, que coloco imagenes de You're Beautiful que saco de un fotolog. espero que no se olvide de los creditos. atte. Mikami